Picture Perfect Memories With BTR
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Well, it's the most cliched thing to do...but I'm doing it. Do you want a one-shot with one of the BTR boys? Then it's your lucky day! *CLOSED FOREVER*
1. The Rules And Sign Up

_Title: Picture Perfect Memories With BTR_

_Summary: Well, it's the most cliched thing to do...but I'm doing it. Do you want a one-shot with one of the BTR boys? Then it's your lucky day! *Sign up sheet and whatnot inside*_

_Genre: Friendship, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

* * *

**Picture Perfect Memories With BTR**

**The Rules And Sign Up**

Hello everyone! Silent Knight here!

So, since I like BTR and the TV show and whatnot, I decided to go ahead and write some oneshots. And why not just ask you guys for the Original Characters rather than making them up? So, first off, here are the few simple rules that should be easy enough to follow:

__

1. Yes girls, you can ask for a oneshot more than once.

2. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to write you one, but I'll try my best to do so.

3. If there's something about your Original Character that I don't like, I'm afraid I'll have to change it.

4. Try not to ask for oneshots too much if there's already a big line-up. (But I highly suspect that will happen)

5. No NC-17 stories allowed. M cannot be used for smut for FFN, so I won't be able to do that for you guys - sorry.

__

6. OC's only! No slash, and I'm afraid I don't know much about Jo, Camille or Stephanie to use them properly!

7. I might not be able to write that well for your request, so please don't go ape if I suck terribly.

8. Also, some oneshots may be smaller than others. That doesn't mean I don't like you or anything - just that I had no inspiration.

9. If you are REALLY NOT satisfied with the oneshot, PM me or send a review, and I'll try and make another for you.

10. Have fun with the sign up! Don't be afraid to make some stuff up that *gasp* doesn't sound at all like you!

With those rules out of the way - let's continue!

Here's the sign up sheet:

__

First Name:

Last Name:

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Height:

OC's personality:

Favourite food:

Favourite sport:

Any other favourites you want me to know about:

Does the OC have any family? If so, who are they:

Anything else:

BTR member you'd like your OC to be paired up with:

Romantic or friends:

Rating for oneshot:

Genre(s) for oneshot:

Anything else you'd like in the oneshot (Characters, thought sequences, dreams, quotes *don't have to be made up*, etc.):

And...that's pretty much it! If you have any questions/comments or even want to sign up for a oneshot - review! :)

~Silent Knight.


	2. Mizmal BTR Fan: Be My Girl

_Title: Picture Perfect Memories With BTR_

_Summary: Well, it's the most cliched thing to do...but I'm doing it. Do you want a one-shot with one of the BTR boys? Then it's your lucky day! *Sign up sheet and whatnot inside*_

_Genre: Friendship, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

* * *

**Picture Perfect Memories With BTR**

**1. Mizmal BTR Fan: Be My Girl**

Summary for "Be My Girl" - Logan is ready to tell Mallory Rose (OC) how he feels about her and ask her to be his girlfriend, but with Kendall, James and Carlos all trying to get him to do separate things, will Mallory even agree to being his girlfriend? Logan/Mallory, with hints of Carlos/Stephanie and Kendall/Jo.

* * *

Logan didn't usually do gusty things like what he wanted to do now; he wasn't exactly whom you'd call a "risk taker." It was usually his friends, Kendall, James and Carlos who forced him to do gutsy things, but this time, things were different. He really liked Mallory Rose, a girl who he had met accidentally by bumping into her near the pool at Palm Woods, resulting in both of them falling into the pool and getting soaked. At the time, he had been scared - all the girls he had met in L.A. were really touchy when it came to clothes and make-up, and really scary if these two things got ruined.

But Mallory had been different.

She had simply laughed it off, and had shyly told him it was alright. From there, they did the usual introductions. At first, they had been a bit shy with one another, even quiet, but soon enough, they had been hitting it off like they had been best friends. In a few weeks time, they had been inseparable, the best of friends.

Which was the main problem of Logan's current dilemma.

He didn't want to be Mallory's friend anymore. Not even close to a friend.

Logan wanted to be her boyfriend. But he had never asked out a girl before, much less asked one to be his girlfriend! He hadn't even had a _girlfriend_ before! Which was why he was going crazy, trying to track down his friends - Kendall, James and Carlos - while also trying to track down Mallory at the same time.

"Hey, Logan - who're you looking for?" Asked someone from behind him.

He turned around to see Carlos, chomping on a corn dog and smiling innocently at him. Logan smiled and pounced on him, scaring Carlos to the point of him shrieking like a mad woman and launching his corn dog all the way across the room and into the pool of Palm Woods.

"Oh my God!" Screamed a girl inside the pool in disgust, "Someone _went_ in the pool!" Everyone jumped out, screaming and shrieking and causing a ruckus. Mr. Bitters showed up then, telling everyone to keep quiet and stay calm. But Carlos and Logan merely ignored them - this was something that happened often. Well, not Carlos launching a corn dog into the pool, but pretty much all the ruckus that they caused had almost the same results.

Anyway, moving on to Logan's dilemma of trying to ask Mallory out.

"Carlos - where are the others?" He asked desperately, clutching onto his shoulders.

Carlos was still in shock. "You...my corn dog...you made me...drop...my corn dog..." He whimpered, looking down dejectedly. Logan rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. While they would usually be funny, this time it was annoying and irritating, because he _had_ to find the others, and he _had_ to ask Mallory out.

"Carlos! Focus! Where. are. Kendall. and. James?" He asked him slowly, pronouncing each word as carefully as he could, staring deep into his friend's eyes.

The friend in question scratched the back of his neck. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I dunno."

Logan sighed loudly. "Well - how are we going to find them?" Carlos shrugged, thinking for a minute, but then smiled and took out his cell phone. Logan's eyes brightened. _Of course!_ Why hadn't _he_ thought of that? It seemed like Carlos wasn't that bad after all!

"Hello, Stephanie? Hey - how are you? Yeah? I'm good, too. Thanks for asking. So, uh, have you seen Kendall and James? Yeah, Logan and I are trying to find them. No? You haven't? That's too bad. Thanks anyway! Bye, hunny-bunny! Love you!" With this, he closed the phone, then looked at Logan and shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry Logan - Stephanie doesn't know where they are. Oh! We could call Katie or Mrs. K, though!"

...uh, maybe Logan should take what he had just thought back...

Logan slapped his friend at the back of his head and snatched the phone away from him, dialing Kendall's number. "Hello? Kendall?"

"Yeah?" Logan turned around to see Kendall, who was on his phone, smiling at him. Rolling his eyes, he closed the phone, and Kendall followed his action.

"What's up, Logan?" He asked him. James suddenly showed up before Logan could say anything, spraying his hair with a huge container that in yellow block letters read, "CUDA." Ugh, great - James had found a hair product that CUDA apparently made up and now was going crazy with it. Well, too bad, for Logan had no time for him to go crazy about it and tell them how great it was and how great his hair felt. Logan was on a mission here to win over the girl of his dreams, after all!

Before James could speak, Logan spoke up. "James - shut up. No one cares about your...hairspray, or whatever the heck it is," He turned to Carlos, who had went back to crying over his corn dog, "Carlos - stop crying over your corn dog. That's not gonna make it come back to you." He turned to Kendall then, who had started fiddling around with his phone, "Kendall - stop texting Jo. I know you're happy about getting back together with her, but still. _I have a dilemma here, and you guys need to help me out with it!_"

Never having seen Logan like this, the three boys all listened up.

"I need to ask...ask Mallory...ask her...to be..._I need to ask her to be my girlfriend_!" Logan blurted out the last part in a rush, blushing hotly all the while. For a few seconds, Kendall, James and Carlos all stared at him, not sure as to what he had just said. But when they finally realized what he had said, they...

...all burst out laughing.

Logan's eyebrows rocketed up high, almost being hidden by his hair, as he saw the state they were in. Laughing? Why were they _laughing_? This was a _serious situation_ here!

"Guys! Stop laughing!" He tried to tell him with a commanding voice, but he sounded whiny instead.

Carlos shook his head at him, as if Logan was the one who was the dumb one out of the group. "Dude - _now _you wanna ask her to be your girlfriend? Um...how long as it been since you two met each other again?" He asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Before he could answer, James spoke up. "Yeah, what Carlos said. It's obvious that you like Mallory, and it's obvious that Mallory likes you, man."

Logan's eyes widened. "What? She likes me?" He asked in a high-pitched voice.

Kendall nodded his head. "Uhm...duh? Remember that cat fight she got into with Camille _because_ of you? Even _Camille_ had gotten scared of her! And Mallory had just walked off, wanting to watch _iCarly_ with her brother Tyler after she made it clear that you were her friend and there was nothing anyone could do about it. I mean - a girl taking on Camille for you? You gotta see that that takes heart and...well, a _lot_ of bravery! Two things Mallory for sure has."

...wow. Logan sure felt like the dumb one out of the group now. "...oh," The boy mumbled, running a hand through his hair, "So...should I go and ask her to be my girlfriend, then? D'you think she'll say yes?"

"Uh - not if you just walk up to her and ask her that!" James told him, "You gotta do what I tell you! I mean, I'm _always_ getting girls all the time! I'm the _guru_ of love, dude."

Logan nodded. "Alright."

Kendall spoke up suddenly. "What? No! Mallory isn't a girl who gets swayed by that kind of stuff! You need to be _yourself_, Logan, and nothing else. Plus, she's gonna know if you're trying to act like a James wannabe. Remember? Mallory _knows_ you - the _real you_, dude."

Without warning, Carlos pushed him aside. "Nah-uh. None of those things are gonna work, Logan. Here's what you do - you tackle her, catch her off-guard, and -" James cut him off by pushing _Carlos_ out of the way and placing his hands on Logan's shoulders and staring him down.

"What? Are you crazy? That'll freak her out! You need to go in smooth, with a swagger, and act like she's not even worth your time when you ask her to be your girlfriend. Chicks dig it when you act like you don't care for them at all. They are _crazy_ about bad boys that treat them like dirt. Trust me; Mallory will most definitely fall for that. It always works for me."

After he had finished with his spiel, Kendall shoved him away. "Look, Logan - act like yourself. No, don't even act - be yourself! That's how I got Jo, remember? You and Carlos had tried the British accent and the bad boy thing, and Carlos tried the British accent acting bad boy! Did it work? No, it didn't. Now, Mallory and Jo _are_ a bit different, but they are simple girls with simple tastes. And they most certainly don't like any type of rough approaches. So don't tackle her and don't act like some bad boy freak, okay? _Be yourself._"

"Please!" Scoffed James, "If he acts like himself, why the heck would Mallory say yes to him? He's some brainy guy who might be a moderately pretty face, but that holds no comparison to "the face," Kendall." He then proceeded to show them "the face" by shaking his head and wiggling his fingers while rapidly raising his eyebrows and lowering them. Logan had to admit, "the face" _was_ kind of awesome..._kind of_.

He felt his spirits lowering, nonetheless. _Obviously_ Mallory wouldn't say yes to him! He didn't have "the face" like James did, he didn't have the type of cool, laid-back personality that Kendall had, and he didn't have the...the...whatever good thing Carlos had.

So why would she pick him? Why would she say yes to him?

James was right - she wouldn't like the normal him. He'd have to try something else...maybe not too edgy, but he was definitely not going to try being himself. Not at all.

"James is seriously delusional, Logan," Kendall said, catching all three of them off-guard, "Why else would Mallory like you if she didn't like you for you? You guys have so much in common! You both like the colour blue -" Logan cut him off.

"Yeah, but she likes purple and pink, too." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I'm trying to show you the things you guys have in common, so shut up and listen. You both like reading Pop Tiger, and you both like the movie _Nim's Island_, and steak and mashed potatoes were the first things you guys had talked about when you had met. Plus, she's ridiculously smart - just like you."

Carlos decided to butt in then. "Yeah, but the saying is, opposites attract. So, obviously, Logan has to tackle her and -"

"Shut up, Carlos! Not in this case it doesn't!" Kendall turned towards Logan, "So you see, man, you need to be yourself and just ask her to be your girlfriend. I guarantee you that she'll say yes."

"No! You need to be a bad boy! Treat her like dirt!"

"No! You need to tackle her first! Tackle her!"

"Be yourself, dude! Don't listen to Carlos or James - they're idiots!"

"Hey - who you callin' idiot?"

"Yeah! That's right! Who you callin' idiot?"

And with this, Kendall, James and Carlos starting jumping on top of each other, trying to land punches and hits and kicks. Logan raised his eyebrow, for he'd never seen Kendall go this crazy about something before, and he pretty much never fought with the guys this much about something. Could this mean that Kendall had a point? Should Logan just...be himself?

He was caught in turmoil, having no idea what to do. Either he doesn't be himself, or does. Either he tackles Mallory and asks her to be his girlfriend, or he treats her like dirt and asks her to be his girlfriend, or he be's himself and asks her to be his girlfriend.

"Uh...Logan? What's going on?" Turning around, he saw Mallory, in all her confused glory. Her brown eyes were unable to stare at him, for they were staring down at Kendall, James and Carlos, as they fought with each other, screaming and screeching random things that didn't even make sense. The three boys didn't even notice her arrival, and continued to fight.

Logan grabbed her hand. "Nothing. But you need to come with me. There's...something I need to ask you..." Before she could say anything else, he whisked her away.

After a while, the three friends stopped fighting, and looked around in confusion.

"Hey...where'd Logan go?"

* * *

"Logan...what's going on with you? You're sweating like a pig and your face is turning red - are you sick or something?" Mallory asked him, worried, pushing her dark brown hair behind her ear. They were in her apartment, the one she lived in with her mom and her six year old brother, Tyler. No one seemed to be in the house, though - well, except for her dog, Maya, who didn't seem to be around at the moment.

Sighing, he plopped down on her couch. "I, uh...I've been, um...wondering about something..."

Mallory nodded gently, and sat down next to him. Placing her hand on his knee, she leaned in, eyes holding such intensity that Logan gulped and looked away from her. If he hadn't, he probably would've lost it and just kissed her.

"What's wrong, Logan? You are seriously acting strange. And with the others...well, James and Carlos are always getting into fights - but Kendall's never joined in before. Did something happen? Don't tell me you guys are having one of those "let's break up Big Time Rush" times again! Are you...?" Sighing in frustration when he wouldn't look at her, Mallory reached over - strangely outgoing for once - and turned his chin so he was facing her, and Logan had to meet those wonderful brown orbs of hers again. He gulped, opening his mouth to ask her out.

But how? How should he do it? Act not like himself? Be himself? _Not_ ask her out at all?

Without even knowing it, he quickly reached over and kissed her, just like that. He grabbed her cheeks and pressed his lips against her, having no other idea as to how to tell her how he felt about her. He wasn't being himself, but he wasn't _not_ being himself, either. Logan was winging it, something he'd never had to do before. Something that was way out of his comfort zone, but he really wanted to tell Mallory how he felt, and was willing to do whatever he could do in order for her to find out and...maybe even say yes.

When he leaned back, blushing, he noticed that her cheeks had a faint trace of red as well. Smiling, he asked her the dreaded question, the one that had been on his mind for a whole week.

"I...I was wondering...do you...do you want to be...my...my girlfriend?"

Mallory looked at him, flabbergasted, eyes wide.

Slowly, Logan began to feel disheartened. What if the guys had been wrong for once? What if Mallory didn't like him as much as they thought she did? What if she told him that she had a boyfriend or something? What if she...

What if she _kissing me_?

Well, that wasn't exactly a question that had been on his mind, but when Mallory actually leaned over and kissed him, all he could think was: _kissing me, kissing me, she's kissing me!_

Leaning back, she winked at him, another thing that was strangely outgoing for her. "Does_ that_ answer your question?"

He grinned. "Heck yeah!" And then he leaned in for more.

* * *

**Silent Knight: So, Mizmal BTR Fan, I was so excited about so many people actually reviewing this stupidity of a oneshot collection story that I had to whip this one who for you as soon as I could! Hopefully it's not too bad? Sorry for not adding some of the things you wrote down into this, but there just wasn't that much room for me to add it, but hopefully this oneshot will suffice! :)**

**Everyone else - I'm starting up on you guys, and if you decide you don't want your oneshot done after reading this, let me know - I'll understand **completely**...I'm kinda new to the whole BTR scene, even though I wrote one measly little LoganxOC short oneshot a few months ago, I believe.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading, and go ahead and leave some reviews and/or requests.**

**Until next time!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	3. Kendall'sgirl234: Hate Is A Strong Word

_Title: Picture Perfect Memories With BTR_

_Summary: Well, it's the most cliched thing to do...but I'm doing it. Do you want a one-shot with one of the BTR boys? Then it's your lucky day! *Sign up sheet and whatnot inside*_

_Genre: Friendship, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

* * *

**Picture Perfect Memories With BTR**

**2. Kendall'sgirl234: Hate Is A Strong Word**

Summary for "Hate Is A Strong Word" - Susan Heatherson (OC) _thinks_ she hates Kendall, but her feelings for him are, in fact, the exact opposite. Will it take one prank that sent Kendall pretty much over the edge for her to realize her true feelings for him? Kendall/Susan, Logan/Susan friendship.

* * *

"I hate him." Susan Heatherson said aloud to her friend, Logan. Logan rolled his eyes at her, not believing a word that was leaving her mouth right about now. She always said that to him, but anyone - even Kendall himself - could tell that she was, obviously, lying. While lying was one of Susan's "talents," when it wasn't prank-related, she lied just as bad as Kelly Wrainwright, Gustavo's assisstant, did.

"Of course, Kittycat. Of course you do." He told her sarcastically.

Susan turned slowly and glared at her friend, who actually flinched at the sight of her glare. Whoever said "Kitty got claws" was one hundred percent, absolutely right. "What did you say, Logie?" Her voice got a dangerous edge, which made him widen his eyes in fright.

"N-Nothing, K-Kittycat."

Susan's face immediately changed, and she smiled brightly before replying, "Good!" And then her glare came back, "I hate him still, though. I mean - thwarting _my_ plan to get back at the Jennifers? How could he? I mean - does he even like them? Well...yeah, he likes them because he's a hormonal teenager, but are they friends? No!" She fumed angrily, yelling out her frustration.

"I know, Susan - I mean, I was there. I saw what happened."

"D'you think he meant to sabotage me? Maybe he wanted to try and prank them instead! Well, oh-ho-ho! Kendall has it coming to him, Logan. Not only will we get the Jennifers before he does, we'll get Kendall _at the same time_!" She grinned, then turned around and stalked out of 2J, "C'mon, Logan! We've got some diabolical thinking to do!"

Logan groaned to himself. "I _really_ need some new friends - and fast."

But, nevertheless, he followed her out of 2J.

* * *

"This _has_ to work, Logie." Susan told Logan seriously.

Sighing, he nodded. "Don't worry, Kittycat, I'm sure it's gonna work. I mean, if you look at it scientifically -" She cut him off.

"And that's just all I need to know, Logan. Thanks." Rolling his eyes, he nodded, but said nothing else. If she didn't want to know any specifics, then whatever. He'd use his intellect some place where it was appreciated...as soon as the prank was over. Susan didn't like it when Logan just up and left, and he _had_ to see Kendall's face when he realized that Susan and Logan had pulled a fast one of him. It was going to be _epic_!

"Everything in place?"

"Yup."

"Are the Jennifers supposed to be here soon?"

"Yup. They come in the lobby around five o'clock on Saturday's, so they'll be here in three...two..."

And viola. There they were - the Jennifers, strutting into the lobby as the elevator dinged, aiming to go to the pool outside. But not before Susan and Logan's prank was over and done.

"Let the prank begin." Susan whispered to him, mischievous smile in place.

By now, Kendall should've been hit with the slime that Susan and Logan had convieniently placed at the front steps of the lobby. They had to pay Katie twenty bucks to get him in position for Logan's trap - a bucket that dunked slime when someone - ahem, _Kendall_ - stepped on a white thread, activating it. A horrified, slime-covered Kendall was then seen, looking down at himself and walking quickly towards the elevators before anyone he knew could see him...

...and barreled right into the Jennifers, just like Susan had theorized he would. Since the Jennifers always come out of the elevator, stroll into the lobby and go to the pool, they would be in the right place in the right time for the prank. And since Kendall had to use the elevator to get to 2J, too embarrassed and flabbergasted to see where he was going, not only would _he_ be slime-covered, but so would the Jennifers.

The dark-skinned Jennifer squealed as Kendall got slime on her cream-coloured t-shirt and pink jacket. "Oh my gosh! What have you done?" She shrieked at him, looking down at her clothes in horror. The other two Jennifers did the same, looking down at their own clothes.

"S-Sorry!" He told them frantically, eyes wide in horror as they rounded on him, eyes filled with malice.

And that was the exact time Kendall spotted Susan and Logan, laughing hysterically a few yards away. He glared at them, but not before the Jennifers screeched and desended on him, fake nails digging into his skin in a _very_ uncomfortable way.

"_Ow! Owowowowowowowow!_" He yelled, trying to get away from them, but resistance was futile.

"Quickly, Logan! Ken-doll spotted us! Let's go, let's go!" She whispered, and the two ran out of the lobby, past a horrified Mr. Bitters, and into the pool, snickering and high-fiving one another in accomplishment.

"Hey - wanna grab a hot dog to celebrate our success?" Susan asked. Logan, smiling, nodded, and watched as the walked away from him, taking out a wallet from her back pocket. "_Awesome_. Treat's on you." And that's when he realized that she had swiped his wallet. Logan's smile turned into a frown, but he made no attempt to try and get his wallet back.

"I _really, really_ need new friends. Perferably ones who don't steal from me." He muttered.

But he knew that he'd never _not_ be Susan's friend - it was too amusing to see all those fights and prank wars she has with Kendall. Seriously, when was she going to realize that her hate for Kendall is actually quite the opposite?

* * *

An angry Kendall opened the door to Susan's apartment, glowering at her. "You think this is funny?" He asked. There were nail marks and smile all over him, with a few droplets of dried blood here and there. Susan was petting her cats, Midnight and Boots when he had came in, and snickered at his ensemble when he came in view.

"Uh, yeah. Have you seen yourself? You should seriously go and take a shower, dude!" She told him between snickers.

Kendall still looked angry. "Why? So you can get up and run off so I can't find you?" He asked sarcastically, knowing that was exactly what she had been thinking of doing. Susan stopped snickering, realizing he had seen through her sneak-out idea, and rubbed the back of her neck. _Busted!_ Was all she could think. Well, she _had_ had it coming to her, after all.

"I mean - seriously, Susan. I know that you like me and all -" He began with a smirk.

Susan gasped, cutting him off as she shoved Midnight and Boots off of her, who both meowed angrily at her, and got up, walking towards him until they were eye-to-eye. _Well_, Susan had to look up a bit to see him - even though she was 5"6, Kendall still dominated her at a 5"9 - but still, same thing.

"Don't kid yourself, _Ken-doll_, I do not, in any way, like you. I hate you, as a matter-a-fact." She said, glaring at him as best as she could with her green-blue eyes.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "_Kittycat_, you wound me. I mean, hate is a strong word, you know. Plus, I don't believe you." The blond told her jokingly, a teasing smile still conquering his lips. As soon as she thought that, her eyes strayed down to them, but quickly snapped up again. No way - there would be _no looking_ at his lips! None whatsoever!

"Don't think I didn't see that."

"See what?"

"You just looked at my lips, just now."

Susan blushed a deep red.

"What the heck are you talking about? Didn't I say I hate you?"

Kendall smirked.

"Didn't I say that I don't believe you?"

She shrugged at him, trying to act unaffected when she was silently fuming - and embarrassed - on the inside. "So? Like I care what you say, think or even feel, Ken-doll."

He stepped forward, closing in on her. Eyes widening, she took a step back, unable to handle their close proximity. Smirk broadening, he took a step closer, and she retaliated by taking one back. This continued until Susan found herself with her back plastered against the wall, and Kendall right in front of her.

"Uh...do you mind? You're invading my personal bubble." Susan stuttered, her face turning red.

"No, don't worry, _Kittycat_ - I don't mind at all." He whispered, his face leaning down, his lips a centimeter away from hers. Susan tried to back away, but was unable to with the wall right behind her. So she shut her eyes, trembling.

But his lips never came in contact with hers. When she slowly opened her eyes, Kendall was straightening up, stupid smirk still on his face. He grabbed the black cap she was always wearing whenever she could, and placed it on his head instead, then winked at her.

"Told you, Susan - hate's a strong word...especially when you don't mean it." Having said this, he strolled out of the room like a champion, leaving Susan, red-faced and breathing hard, still plastered on the wall, hat-less, and actually wishing that stupid _Ken-doll_ had kissed her.

And she stayed like that until her mom and came back from lounging near the pool.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Kendall, you tease, you! ^.^ lol**

**Anywho, Kendall'sgirl234, hope you enjoyed your oneshot! I tried my best to make it as long as I could, so I'm sorry if it wasn't as long as you wished it would be. Was the Kendall/Susan love interaction at the end enough for you? And sorry I added a lot of Logan, I just love that guy, and could totally see him being prank buddies with Susan!**

**So, I'll go ahead and start writing another oneshot.**

**Also, here's a summary for a BTR story I'm thinking about doing. It's gonna be called, **_"Not Halfway There."_

**Summary for "Not Halfway There" - We all know Big Time Rush, and we all know the band members and how their friendship was the main reason the band was even formed. But what if they had never met up and become friends in the first place? BTRxOCs**

**How will the guys be if they're not friends and not Big Time Rush? Will they ever meet up and become friends, then? Let me know what you think about **_"Not Halfway There"_ **and this oneshot with a review, guys! :)**

**Until next time.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	4. abby1234: Green Like Envy

_Title: Picture Perfect Memories With BTR_

_Summary: Well, it's the most cliched thing to do...but I'm doing it. Do you want a one-shot with one of the BTR boys? Then it's your lucky day! *Sign up sheet and whatnot inside*_

_Genre: Friendship, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

* * *

**Picture Perfect Memories With BTR**

**3. abby1234: Green Like Envy**

Summary for "Green Like Envy" - James and Abigail Hudson (OC) have always been good friends. But when Kendall and Abigail seem to be growing closer, James can't help but feel envious. Could James' feelings for her be more than they both thought? James/Abigail, Kendall/Abigail friendship.

* * *

She laughed loudly, hiding her face in his shoulder. He shrugged, grinning as she did so, looking down at her fondly. _A lot more fondly _than he should be, though. James was unable to stop his eyes from narrowing as he stared at Kendall, his supposed best friend. How could he do this to him? How could he steal his girl like that? He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then. _His_ girl? When had she turned into his girl?

Abigail Hudson. Glossy dark brown hair that settled just below her chin and green eyes that when light when she was happy and dark when she was angry. She loved listening to the randomest bands, from the obvious ones like Hedley and Marianas Trench, and non-obvious ones like Incubus. James hadn't even realized that there had been a band named Incubus until Abigail had once, smiling, placed one of her ear buds into her ear and pretty much forced him to listen to the songs. He had to say, the band was pretty awesome.

But definitely something he didn't listen to. And most definitely _not_ a band he thought a girl like Abigail listened to.

Abigail Hudson. An engima, someone who always kept James on his toes, someone who always called him on his stupidness or cockiness. James _might_ act like he was annoyed or irritated by it, but it secretly gave him a thrill. Normal girls would simply seethe to themselves or actually like it, but Abigail was different. In a good way, of course. Although, to James, even her flaws were good things. He could never think negatively of her, even if he tried and forced himself to.

"Kendall! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You must be lying!" Abigail shouted, laughing madly as she did so, her face turning a rather pretty shade of red.

Kendall laughed along with her, shaking his head. "I'm not lying - that was _exactly_ what Gustavo said to me! I tried my hardest not to laugh in his face when he did, though. You know how the guy can be, after all; you've had a contract with him before, and look where it's gotten you now."

She giggled. "Yeah - Ms. Abigail Hudson, the musical engima. Don't remind me. Gosh - just because I can play three instruments..."

"And can write songs, and isn't too bad at singing, and -" She cut Kendall off by shoving him lightly, playfully rolling her eyes in a way that made James' stomach coil and flip-flop, while also making his teeth and fists clench in anger and jealousy.

"Stop with the compliments Kendall, or else I'll have an ego as big as James'." Abigail joked.

James decided to step into the conversation then, eager to finally have some time to talk to her. "Hello? I'm right here, you guys, so I can hear you perfectly well!" He shouted to them - Abigail in particular. He narrowed his eyes, trying to act like he was annoyed by her, when really - how could he be annoyed by her?

Abigail rolled her eyes at him. "Nobody asked you to eavesdrop, y'know." She retorted easily, shrugging her shoulders.

James narrowed his eyes further. "Well _excuse me _if I happen to hear my name and decide to tune in. I simply _cannot_ allow my reputation to be tarnished, after all." He told her, huffing in fake irritation.

Kendall laughed. "Sure, dude - whatever you say." And then Kendall and Abigail went back to talking and laughing about random things that James for the life of him could seriously not relate to. Seriously, just about half of the things they talk about, James had no idea of. Sure, when they start talking about hockey, he'll throw in a few words about it and even debate a bit about whether or not Abigail's favourite hockey team, Edmonton Oliers, was a good one before Kendall pretty much brushes his off and out of the conversation like he had just done right then, but when they start talking about different types of guitars and drums? He had no idea what they were getting at.

And how could he? All James cared about was singing and his dashing good looks! Well, Abigail was also another thing he cared about, along with hockey, but that was pretty much it.

He sighed to himself. "Stupid Kendall, always stealing my girl." First it had been Jo when she had come, now it was Abigail.

Of course, at first, when Abigail had come, all four friends had sprung upon her. Carlos had tried his "bad boy" bit, but it had backfired because Abigail apparently thought he looked adorable in leather and just pinched his cheeks; Logan had tried his British accent but the only affect it had on Abigail was her telling Logan that she one day wanted to possibly have a tour in England or just live there some day; Kendall, as always, tried to be himself but Abigail had only become a good friend of his. In fact, all four of them had become good friends of hers, but James had soon enough started to want to be more than just friends, and Kendall seemed to like her a lot too now.

And it wasn't good that it seemed like Abigail was interested in Kendall all of a sudden too, now...

"Hey James! Whatcha thinking?" Carlos asked innocently from behind him, wearing his stupid helmet. James rolled his eyes. Seriously - did he _not know_ how bad it was, wearing a helmet on your hair for so long like that? Your hair would get all messy and you would get helmet hair as bad as Kendall's! James _tries_ to tell Carlos about this, but the dude always just brushed him off!

"Nothing."

Carlos pouted. "That's my job, man!"

James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but decided not to go ahead and comment on that. Let Carlos think, _or not think_, for himself.

"Sure, dude." He told him, then went back to look over at Kendall and Abigail, who were hanging onto each other from support, seeming to be laughing their lungs out about something. _Well, good_, James thought,_ If Kendall manages to laugh his lungs out, maybe he'll die and I can save Abigail from laughing her lungs out and then she'll fall in love with me like she's supposed to. After all - I'm the hot, good-looking one! Kendall's just the one with helmet hair!_

"Looking at Abby again, James?" Came a voice from behind him. It was Carlos' voice though; it was Logan's, the so-called brainiac from their group.

James turned around. "First of all, shut up. Second, I'm not looking at only Abby! _Kendall's there, too_." The last sentence was said in a lower, darker tone, and James found himself frowning angrily as he thought about his friends.

What happened to "_bros before hos_"?

Of course, this _did not_ mean that Abigail was a ho, but, well, if Kendall backed off because of the bro code, then James could go ahead and swoop in and sweep the beautiful musician off of her feet!

Logan simply laughed, though. "Anyone with a brain can detect the jealousy in your voice, James." He said.

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh? James is actually jealous? Of who? Abby? But...but why? Is it because she's prettier than him or something?" The helmet-wearing teen asked in confusion. James huffed angrily.

"Please! It's obvious that, while Abigail's pretty, I'm _hott_ - with two "t"s, mind you! And hottness - especially with two "t"s - totally trumps prettiness, let me tell you." James interjected, shoving his finger in Carlos' face and wagging it carefully so the boy understood. Carlos raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head, so James happily backed off, leaning in his lawn chair.

Logan settled himself on the lawn chair next to him, Carlos having seated himself on the lawn chair on the other side of James. "No, Carlos - James isn't jealous of Abigail's prettiness, but he _is_ jealous of the guy who's currently hanging out with her: Kendall." He told him superiorly, smirking at James when he glared at him in irritation. This time, of course, the irritation was real.

"Because of _Kendall's_ prettiness? I didn't think that Kendall was _pretty_ -"

"I'm am _not_ jealous of his prettiness! I have _hottness_ for the last time - _with two "t"s_!" James shrieked. Kendall and Abigail stopped talking and looked over at them for a while, confused, but then went back to talking. The "hott" teen groaned loudly and leaned back, placing his arms behind his head and looking up at the sky, inspecting the clouds angrily. Hmm...that one looked exactly like Kendall with his head cut off...

"Ohhh!" Carlos finally realized, "He's jealous of Kendall because he's hanging out with Abby and stuff! Haha! _James is jeal-ous, James is jeal-ous! Jeal-ous, jeal-ous, je-_"

A swift whack on the back of his neck - he couldn't hit the back of his head because of his stupid helmet, darn thing - shut him up effectively.

"You guys have to be the worst friends ever." James deadpanned to them, still looking up at the cloud that had Kendall with his head cut off. It was simply too awesome to take his eyes off of, since the cloud was the only thing holding back his _true_ anger and frustration that was pent up; all of it towards Kendall, of course.

"We could help you out, if you'd like." Carlos offered suddenly.

James burst out laughing. "Yeah! Right! Says the guy who's "bad boy" routine turned off two girls! One of which is the one who I'm trying to impress!" James spat out. Carlos' happy expression darkened into a more sad, depressed-looking one; complete with the lower lip jutting out _just slightly_ to make him look sadder. The "hott" teen couldn't help but feel bad about it.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Gosh, Carlos - stop with the sad face!" James told him, looking away from it.

Carlos immediately began to smile again, and mumbled something like, _"Always works like a charm,"_ to himself under his breath. James decided to go ahead and ignore that.

Logan popped in then. "Well, we could if you wished. With my intellect and your good looks, how could Abigail _not_ fall for you?"

"Hey! What about me, guys?" Logan and James decided to go ahead and ignore their company.

James sighed loudly, looking back up at the sky _(Damn! He couldn't find that Kendall-with-his-head-chopped-off cloud!)_, feeling even more depressed than before. Yeah right! Kendall was totally more of a chick magnet. Well, sure, James got the hot girls, but he also got the ones who had no brains and only cared for good looks. With good looks alone, James got many things, but if you added intellect and hilariousness and all of those other mushy things girls cared out, it was obvious that Kendall would be the best choice. And Abigail was _not_ like any of those brainless girls who easily fell for a hot guy - this was both a good and bad thing, mind you - so _of course_ she would go for Kendall.

Even with Logan by his side, James wouldn't be able to win Abigail's affections, he knew. So why even try and set himself up for even more heartbreak?

"Nah; it's alright, Logan dude. I'm just gonna go back inside. See you two around." James got up and left the pool side, dragging his feet all the way inside Palm Woods and into the elevator and into 2J, dropping himself lazily onto the couch. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, so it was not long until James found his eyes turning heavier and heavier, and soon they were closed and with a slight tug on his mind, he found himself in a deep sleep...

* * *

There was slight pressure on his lips; a light, feathery-soft pressure that made James pucker his lips. God, he did not know what that feeling was, but _man_ did it feel good...

A giggle - a girlish one at that - caused him to abruptly snap his eyes open, and there was a gasp of surprise and a pair of deep green eyes that were so close to his eyes widened as well, and then, when the girl leaned back, James finally realized who this girl was. Who had kissed him, who had giggled, who had the most _beautiful_ pair of green eyes.

Abigail Husdon, the girl of his dreams.

The girl who he had been crushing on rather hard.

The girl who, apparently, just had kissed him.

_Him._ And _not_ Kendall, the guy who he thought she liked. The guy who James thought liked her back, as well. After all - who couldn't? With her gorgeous, glossy dark brown hair and deep, moss-coloured green eyes, Abigail was pretty, beautiful, hot, sexy...a lot of other words could also describe her.

But that was not all.

She was funny, compassionate, attentive, brave, a good listener, an even better friend, and also seemed to be a _very talented_ kisser. No doubt she would be even awesomer at being a devoted girlfriend, James knew.

And she had kissed _him_, James Diamond of all people! But...why?

"A-Abby?" He stuttered in shock.

Her cheeks grew red, and she ran a quick hand through her hair, mussing it up and making her look adorable with just the right amount of hott. Yes - with _two_ "t"s. "Er...I, was, uh...there was, um, something on your lips, James!" She told him.

James raised an eyebrow. "And so you decided to kiss it off?" He asked. Even _Carlos _wouldn't be naive enough to fall for that one!

"Uh...um...yes...?"

He laughed. "I know I'm desirable, Abigail, but there's no need to lie about being attracted to me, you know?" He decided to go ahead and jokingly wink at her, but she huffed and went for the door. His eyes widened, and he quickly ran in front of her, holding out his arms and waving them madly.

"S-Sorry! I'm really sorry, Abigail, for, uh, whatever I said to make you angry." James told her, a touch of desperation in his voice.

She ran a tired hand through her hair. "You don't even know what you did wrong, James, so how could you _truly_ be sorry for it?" She asked him, seeming to be distressed what he had said to her.

"Well, uh, you never told me."

"You should already know that, though!"

"Could you just tell me, then? Please? I promise I'll try to make it better and...and...and clean up my act!" Ah, something both Logan and Kendall would say in a situation like this, no doubt. Perhaps even Carlos, if he was desperate enough to try and think of something to make Abigail feel better and also not leave.

She looked away, tugging another hand through her hair, but finally replied with, "James...you - you never take things seriously, and I pretty much _never_ know what's on your mind! You always try to pass things off as something having to do with you, and...and...I like you, James, but you _need _to be less arrogant-sounding, because I _know_ that there's more to you than that, dude!"

James sighed, then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his chest. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Abby," He murmured into her ear, "I...I just - well, it's sort of my _job_ between the rest of the guys. Kendall's the level-headed one, Logan's the smart one, Carlos' the risk-taker one, and what does that leave me with? Not much. I could either be the loner one, the bad boy one, or the egotistical - but good-looking - one. So I went with the last one.

"...I-I'll try to be better for you, though. Be more open, tell you what I'm truly think, tone down the egotistical-ness, whatever you want. If you'll choose me instead of Kendall...if only you'll have me and not him." He told her seriously.

Abigail gripped him tighter, laughing. "God, James! I don't like Kendall _like that_! We're just friends! Plus...I've kind of...had my eye on you for a while." She admitted softly. James found his eyes widening, and he looked down at her in wonder and shock and awe, but she had her head buried in his neck, her heart hammering loudly against his. He was sure she could feel his heart hammering as well, but at the moment, that didn't mind.

James leaned back, grasped her chin in one hand, and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, and then pulling away. "That's...that's weird, 'cause I've had my eye on you for a while on you, too." He told her truthfully, leaning in and kissing her on the lips again. Then, after they finally pulled away, he hugged her again. He couldn't believe that she liked him back! James felt so happy that he could fly! For a while, they just stood there, in the middle of 2J, just holding each other in complete silence.

"..._I still can't believe that you thought I liked _Kendall _of all people!_" She burst out, going into hysterics again. James huffed, but couldn't help but join in. That _was_ pretty stupid of him to think!

Who would pass off someone with as good hair as him and go with someone with hockey hair like Kendall, after all?

* * *

**Silent Knight: Hope you enjoyed reading this, abby1234! :)**

**Was the ending...too fast? I thought it might be, and the whole James-Abigail thing in the end I didn't like too much, but hopefully it was entertaining to all of you, especially **you**, abby1234! =)**

**Please, guys do go ahead and review, sign up for a one-shot, the works. Thanks!**

**Until next time.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	5. ConnectTheStars: New Girl

_Title: Picture Perfect Memories With BTR_

_Summary: Well, it's the most cliched thing to do...but I'm doing it. Do you want a one-shot with one of the BTR boys? Then it's your lucky day! *Sign up sheet and whatnot inside*_

_Genre: Friendship, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

* * *

**Picture Perfect Memories With BTR**

**4. ConnectTheStars: New Girl**

Summary for "New Girl" - Jo breaks up with Kendall, and broken-hearted, he decides to swear off girls for a while. But it seems like fate has other plans when Alyson Hinton (OC) moves in. What of his vow? What happens when he finds out that Logan has is interested, too? Kendall/Alyson, some Logan/Alyson, Kendall/Jo and Jo/OC.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Jo had broken up with Kendall, and decided to go ahead and hook up with some other random singer. Many times now, he's seen them together, laughing and talking and having fun, and it's like Jo doesn't even _remember_ Kendall anymore. It annoyed Kendall, but depressed him as well. But, of course, when Jo had decided to break up with him, she had been so _nice_ and _sweet_ and _gentle_. Kendall couldn't make himself be mad at her; in fact, he was depressed because he had lost a relationship that he had seriously thought would continue for a long time, but annoyed because it was like she didn't at all care for him anymore.

The two of them friends now, though. She always said hi to him, and asked him how he was doing, and listened to him when he was in a fight with his friends or Gustavo, or home-sick for Minesota, and _God_ how he wanted her back! But she made it so obvious that she was very much in love with the guy she was dating now, and though Kendall hated to admit it, he had met up with the guy, talked with him a bit, and the dude wasn't bad at all.

In fact, he was...well, _perfect_ for Jo! More perfect than Kendall, anyway. He had the looks, the talent _(his voice was _awesome_, and he played guitar like nobody's business)_, the personality...many girls could kill to be standing next to him in a couple of years, he knew.

Jo's new boyfriend was everything Kendall wanted to be and more, and it hurt a lot more than he thought it would to actually admit that.

But, no matter now. Kendall had decided to take a vow as soon as Jo had first run up to her new boyfriend, leaped into his arms and kissed him; he decided to swear off girls. Not forever, but for a while. Not a few weeks, the pain would still be there, throbbing, but for a while; maybe months, maybe years, Kendall wasn't sure, but that was exactly what he wanted to do.

For now, he wasn't going to date any girls. Befriend them, talk with them, the usual - but nothing _too_ crazy; like flirting or dating. If he flirted, he might start liking the girl. If he dated, the same thing might happen. Plus, _everyone_ knows what happens after a date...the boy and girl kiss. And that was something Kendall _certainly _was not ready for. Not now, anyway.

When he had first told his friends this, they had freaked. Seriously. They had _freaked._

Logan was the mildest of them. He widened his eyes, and his mouth had opened wide. Kendall almost wanted to tell him to shut it, or a fly might go in, but decided not to. Making jokes? Right now? _Not exactly_ the best of times.

Carlos was...okay, Kendall supposed. He seemed to have fainted; eyes rolling on the back of his head, collasping onto the floor like some dramatic girl from the movies. He twitched a bit, but didn't get up. Kendall almost felt the need to call 9-1-1.

James, for sure, had been the worst. He had silently gaped at first, almost fainted, then started laughing loudly, as if he thought Kendall was telling some sort of hilarious joke.

"You're kidding me, right?" He had practically demanded after wards, having stopped laughing after a while, having figured out that Kendall was being serious about his decision.

Kendall had shook his head firmly, some of his bangs flicking into his face. He quickly flicked them out, for his eyes had began to burn. "No, James - I'm not "kidding" you. At all. Ever since Jo dumped me...well, I'm deciding to step back for a while and just...go with the flow, I guess. So that means no flirting, no dating, no having a girlfriend." He told him. Well, not only him, but Logan and...okay, sure, Carlos could be included, he supposed, fainted or not. Logan and James could always fill him in about what had happened later on, anyway.

"Wow. That's a serious step, Kendall," Logan told him logically, "Are you sure about this? I mean...you're a guy. It's sort of in your..._program_, you could say, to flirt and date and have a girlfriend. I mean, I've broken up with Camille after she started stalking girls that talked, much less looked at me, yet I'm still flirting and dating." Kendall winced at that. The Camille thing; she had seriously been scaring, that with stalking girls that even came close to her "Logie bear."

Thankfully, after Logan had broken up with her, after she had vowed to kill Logan as dramatically as possible, she had went back to being herself. Of course, now, whenever she slapped Logan because she was auditioning for her role, it was obvious she slapped him as hard as possible. The red handprint always was on his cheek for _days_ after the incident, after all.

Nevertheless, the blond hockey player from Minesota boldly nodded his head. "Yeah, Logan. I'm pretty positive about it. I just - don't think I'm ready yet to move on from Jo. I just need to give it some time."

"Some time?" Shrieked James, "How long is _some time_? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? _Details_, dude! _Details_!" He grasped onto Kendall's shoulders, shaking him perhaps more than necessary. Kendall laughed, pushing a hysterical James away from him.

"I don't know, James! But I need some time! Don't worry, I'm still going to be the same Kendall Knight. It's not like I'm going to be any different! I'm just not going to be as...obsessed with girls as you guys are for a while, but that still does not mean I'm going to become some sort of alien or something! Calm down. It won't be too bad." He told his friend, trying to soothe him.

James ran a shaky hand through his hair, mussing it up _(a second later, he had quickly sprayed on some CUDA hairspray of his to fix it right up)_, and nodded his head, taking deep breaths.

"I...I think I need some time, Kendall, dude..." With that, he stumbled away.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I never thought he'd take it so...harshly. It's like I'm telling him not to flirt or date girls or something." He said aloud to Logan.

Logan shrugged. "Well, it's going to be awkward now. We're going to be talking about girls and you'll...well, it'll be awkward 'cause we'll remember what you told us today. It's not just gonna affect you, dude, that's all."

Kendall scoffed at something that, later on, would be a bit of a hindrance. He never realized how true Logan's words were until the days after, when they would suddenly broach the subject of girls and Kendall would awkwardly stand there, not being able to feel at all...attracted to any girls after what had happened to Jo. But, of course, this was days after, and how was Kendall supposed to know what was going to happen in the future? And so, back to Kendall scoffing in the past. "That's crazy talk, dude. That is _for sure_ not going to happen." He told him a-matter-a-factly.

Logan shrugged once more. "Whatever you say, Kendall. Whatever you say." And with that, he made his exit.

Kendall went to do the same, but tripped over Carlos, who was still on the floor, having fainted before. "Oh come on! Carlos! Would you wake up already?" But he didn't, so Kendall rolled his eyes and walked away.

And Carlos was never seen again...

Until the next day, anyway.

* * *

Now, skip past a few days, when Logan, James and Carlos were talking about girls, while Kendall just awkwardly stood there with them, staring down at his feet. He didn't know what to say, and didn't want them to feel as awkward as he did at the moment, so he continued to let them talk.

"Wow. Look at _her_." Came Logan's awed voice.

Kendall couldn't stop himself from looking up, and for the first time in a while, couldn't look away from the girl who had walked into the Palm Woods lobby with who seemed to be her family. She was standing next to her sister, who was taller and stunning, but the girl was pretty, while her sister was just...more exotic-looking, Kendall supposed. But he could care less about her sister. As the girl awkwardly stood there, next to her sister, and who seemed to be her obnoxious little brother, her parents strode up to Mr. Bitters and began talking with him.

The next thing that Kendall noticed was what she was wearing. Was that a..._hockey jersey_? He swore his heart stopped beating then. This girl was, like, _meant_ for him! Sure, Jo hadn't exactly been a fan of hockey, and they had hit it off well, but sometimes it was weird when he suddenly launched into talking about hockey, and it was obvious that she wasn't paying attention - well, she was trying to, but couldn't exactly understand what he was talking about.

Anyway, back to the fact that this girl was _meant for Kendall_.

"Wow! Look at her! She's smoking!" James exclaimed suddenly, eyes wide and bright, and Kendall felt a sudden jealousy sweep over him. What was James talking about? No! Of course that girl wouldn't like him! James was too...materialistic for her! Kendall would be perfect for her, just like she was...wait - what was he thinking? The vow, Kendall! There was the _vow_ he had made days ago!

"She's _preeeetty_." Carlos said, sounding gaga over the new girl immediately. Kendall felt the need to just run up to the girl and whisk her away from prying eyes.

The temptation became even worse when James suddenly turned towards the guys, eyes bright and smile wide. "I'm talking to her! Totally asking the hottie out before anyone else can sink her claws into her! Plus - she's also _older_...hottness..." He scampered off then, and Kendall found himself frowning? _Older_? What was he talking about? He looked back at the girl.

She had lovely black hair that felt into a _(hot)_ tangled mess to her shoulder blades, bangs almost hiding her chocolate brown eyes from view. They darted around nervously, and she clutched her book - _about hockey!_ - to her chest, and quickly opened her book and began reading. Obviously, the girl was feeling self-conscious, but Kendall didn't exactly understand why, exactly. She was gorgeous! _And not older_. So why did James say she was older? She didn't look a day over seventeen!

But he immediately understood the second James swaggered up to...

The girl he had been oggling's sister. _Elder_ sister.

They immediately began talking, and the sister began laughing loudly at something James said to her. Carlos sighed dramatically. "_Man_, James got the girl _again_." Ahh, so even Carlos had been talking about her sister. Kendall felt the burden on his chest disappate.

That is, until...

"Well, that's funny. I wasn't talk about the girl you and James are going crazy over," Logan spoke up, "I was talking about her _sister_. She's stunning." Oh, that burden Kendall was talking about before? _It's once more there again!_

Holy moley! What was he going to do? How was he going to make sure Logan didn't approach her? Make sure that the new girl he obviously was interested in _not_ be interested in Logan be interested in _him_ instead - _without_ anyone realizing what he was trying to do? It would be obvious that he was trying to flirt/date/whatever with her; plus, that would _immediately_ break not only the guy code, but also the vow he had made to himself - _and told the guys about_.

Crap! This was _horrible_!

"Hey! Kendall? Whatcha thinking about?" Carlos asked suddenly.

Kendall jolted out of his thoughts. "Uh...what? Uhm...I was thinking about how hungry I am. Anyone up for a corn dog?" Immediately Carlos forgot about what he had been concerned about - Kendall - and began thinking about what Kendall had _wanted_ him to think about - corn dogs. Carlos nodded frantically up and down, tongue almost seeming to roll right out of his mouth, and his eyes glazed over as he no doubt thought about corn dogs.

Kendall laughed, and walked away, mind set on getting some corn dogs that he didn't even notice Logan's suspicious gaze on him.

For a certain blond boy, things were just fine.

* * *

Kendall looked suspiciously around for his friends, and let out a deep breath when he realized he couldn't find them anywhere. Quickly, he looked over to the couch in the main lobby, where the girl from yesterday was sitting on, reading the same book from before: a book about hockey. He felt his heart beating loudly and painfully in his chest, and realized how long it had been since he had interacted with the opposite sex.

It had been long. _Too long_, actually.

But he manned up, puffed out his chest, and strode confidently over to where the girl of his "dreams" was sitting, and carefully sat down next to her.

"Hi." He said, grinning.

She jumped, and turned, wide-eyed, to stare at him. Kendall found himself trapped in her eyes, and immediately shook his head lightly to get over the "mind control" her eyes had accidentally placed on him. Man was this girl even more gorgeous up close!

"...hey." She said carefully, her voice sounding a bit high-pitched. Kendall ignored this, though.

"Are you reading about hockey? Do you like it? Hate it? Have you played it? Have you not played it? Do you like watching it, or just playing? Or are you just reading for another reason?" Kendall asked quickly, squinting his eyes carefully at her. She raised an eyebrow, and started to laugh softly, her eyes twinkling. Kendall couldn't stop himself from smiling at her - her laugh, as stupid as this may sound, was sort of contagious. And beautiful. And wonderful. And hot. And a billion other things, too.

"I don't like hockey, I _love_ it. I love watching it, playing it, reading about it, writing about it, and just about anything else. Though I'm not really good at playing hockey, I still like playing it. It's just...to glide on the ice, and get in a goal, and just...it's wonderful, really. Exhilarating, you could say." She told him, a dreamy smile coming onto her face. The blond hockey player couldn't stop himself from smiling, for he understood exactly what she was trying to say. He wondered off-handedly if his face got that dream-like quality she got when she talked about it. Of course, she looked more adorable than he might look when _he _talked about hockey, but whatever. That didn't exactly matter to him like it might matter to, say, James.

"Really? That's cool. I like playing hockey and watching it as well. If you'd like, I could show you some pointers. My friends and I, we're crazy about hockey, so we play pretty much whenever we can, wherever we can. We're from Minesota, you see, and came here when Gustavo Rocque decided to sign all of us up to become a boy band. By the way, I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight." Kendall quickly explained.

"Cool. My name's Alyson Hinton." She told him, and with further probing, shyly told him a few things about herself. Like, how she came to like hockey, and about her family. Her dad, Don, her mom, Alexa, her elder sister, Linda, and her younger brother, Gaunt.

"My family's pretty much crazy," She explained, suddenly opening up a lot more without as much as probing from before, "My parents, they're super protective at times, but sometimes they allow us to have our space," She laughed then; a beautiful sound, "Sometimes.

"Oh, and my sister, Linda, she can be pretty hard to handle sometimes. She's okay with hockey; watches me play at times, and sometimes even decides to help me out when I practice by coming along with me and helping me perfect my slapshots by being goalie. She's worse than me, though.

"And, ugh, my brother, Gaunt! He's infuriating at times, but such a sweetheart at other times. He can get very protective too, like my parents, but once, when a guy was talking to me, he started eying him and asking him some pretty weird questions. I was _so_ embarrassed, but it didn't matter. Gaunt's my brother, y'know? And I love him, just the way he is."

Kendall nodded, totally understanding. "It's sort of the same thing with my little sister, Katie," He jumped in, "She's really sly and devious, and sometimes plays pranks on me and my friends, Logan, James and Carlos, but I love her and my mom. I don't know what I'd do without them being there constantly, supporting me from the sidelines." Alyson nodded her head, and they launched into other things, talking a bit about hockey, and about other favourites like colours and whatnot. Kendall learned that she liked the colour bright blue the best, though baby blue was a close second. He learned the reason why she came here, because she wanted to start a small band with her sister Linda; they both could sing and while she was good on bass guitar, Linda could rock it out like nobody's business on electric _and_ acoustic guitar. They often joked that they could allow Gaunt in the band, too; if he learned how to play drums very well, that is.

"We're still checking to see if anyone will sign us, and there have been some offers. Our dad's our agent, since he specalizes in that sort of stuff, and our mom's our lawyer, so it all works out brilliantly. My parents were so laid-back about this that it isn't funny; our parents left their jobs and located here in L.A., and our mom is trying to find work in a law firm here. So far, it's going good. She has an interview two days from now." Alyson told him excitedly.

And from here, their talking continued.

Unfortunately, Kendall never managed to notice the fact that his friends were watching him interact from afar with gleeful faces. Logan, on the other hand...?

His face was filled with so many emotions, it was very hard to differ which one had more affect on him. All we know for now was the fact that Logan didn't seem to be very happy with the turn of events.

"Dudes," Began an excited Carlos, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, I think so," Chimed James, "Kendall's hooking up with Linda's younger sister. Uh...Alice, or something."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's Linda?" He asked his friend. James sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes at his friend as if his stupidness was too much for him to handle. Then again, perhaps it was.

"Linda. The hot chick that I'm currently hooking up with from yesterday? The one we both liked but I _obviously_ got in the end, remember?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Carlos nodded, pouting as he remembered the "hot chick" from yesterday. It was obvious that he hated the fact that James had nabbed her before he could've even had a chance with her, something that James usually did when it came to "hot chicks."

But Logan didn't care for Linda. He cared for her younger sister, Alyson _(he knew for certain that it was Alyson; just now he heard Kendall call her this, after all)_ . And _Kendall_ was _chatting up_ with her, too!

"Aren't you guys at least a bit angry?" Logan asked suddenly, "I mean - he's talking it up, flirting with some girl and practically having a date with her when he _vowed_ that he wouldn't do no such thing!" James and Carlos thought for a while, looked at one another, and just shrugged, not caring.

"Not really, dude. I mean, it's obvious that Kendall likes this girl, and that she might even like him back." James said. Carlos nodded, apparently agreeing with him.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at Kendall and Alyson. They seemed to be hitting it off really well, laughing and talking. Alyson had long since forgotten the book she had been reading so desperately before, no doubt being shy because she was so new here. It seemed like Kendall had managed to get her to break through her shell in a matter of minutes. And so, though it was sort of obvious that Kendall wouldn't be asking her to be his girlfriend any time soon, that, whenever Kendall finally got over the heart break Jo had given him, Alyson and him would be an item.

So...who was Logan to interfere in their obvious happiness?

Logan smiled lightly, though his heart hurt to see Kendall and Alyson so close. He had been _so sure_ that Alyson had been the one for him.

But, perhaps, one day...one day, he'd find the girl for him, just like Kendall might've found in Alyson. And he _knew_ he'd like her far more than he liked Alyson right now. Quite frankly, he could not _wait_ for that day to come.

* * *

Kendall wasn't sure as to how to deal with the turn of events anymore. Talking for so long with Alyson, he hadn't realized that time had flown by so quickly, and it was almost time for school.

"Damn! It's time for school!" He said, getting up from the couch. Alyson got up with him, picking up her book and placing it right under her arm so it didn't get lost.

"Really? Well, it's my first day of school today, so...I guess I'll see you there, then?" She asked hopefully. Kendall couldn't stop himself from smiling - she actually wanted to see him at school! His heart began beating fast, and suddenly he couldn't _wait_ to get ready and go to school today, for the first time _ever_, it seemed.

He nodded. "Alright. I'll see you there. For sure. Bye!"

Alyson watched him walk away with a blissful smile, watching as he entered the elevator and left to go to his apartment, wherever it might be. "...bye." She whispered to him, as thought he was still there.

"Alyson! Alyson!" She turned around to see her elder sister, Linda, running up to her, "You won't believe it! You know that guy from yesterday, James Diamond? He asked me if I wanted to go out with him tomorrow!" She squealed then, and began to talk about what she should wear for her date tomorrow, as if she _wasn't_ two years older than him, but two years _younger_.

Alyson half-listened with her blissful smile in-tact, unable to stop herself from thinking back to her conversations with Kendall Knight from moments before. Something about him just..._felt right_ for some reason.

She truly couldn't wait to see him again at school today.

Huh. It now seemed like moving here to Palm Woods in L.A. of all places hadn't been so much of a bad decision after all.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Hope you enjoyed your oneshot, ConnectTheStars, and this also goes for everyone else reading this as well. Continue to request if you'd like, and I'll try my best to burn through these requests as quickly as I possibly can. My muse/inspiration for this had died out a couple days ago, but today I decided to go ahead and add some paragraphs to finish it up, so hopefully it doesn't look too bad or choppy or anything.**

**Truthfully, I enjoyed writing this oneshot. Though it didn't have any kissing or anything, the Kendall/Alyson chemistry was there, and it was obvious they liked each other and would no doubt end up together in the long run. Does Logan backing off seem too...quick? I just thought that he would, since the BTR guys all care for each other and whatnot, plus, the fact that Logan didn't _like like_ her, simply was _interested_ in her, y'know?**

**Anywho, hopefully you enjoyed this ConnectTheStars, and liked the protrayal of Alyson.**

**Until nex time, folks.**

**Silent Knight over and out! =)**


	6. seventyeightviolet: Sweet Dreams

_Title: Picture Perfect Memories With BTR_

_Summary: Well, it's the most cliched thing to do...but I'm doing it. Do you want a one-shot with one of the BTR boys? Then it's your lucky day! *Sign up sheet and whatnot inside*_

_Genre: Friendship, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

* * *

**Picture Perfect Memories With BTR**

**5. seventyeightviolet: Sweet Dreams**

Summary for "Sweet Dreams" - Kendall has a girlfriend; Jo. She makes him happy. She is wonderful, beautiful. She is everything he needs - and more. So...why can't he get Scarlett Chambers (OC) out of his mind? Kendall/Scarlett, some Kendall/Jo.

* * *

_He pushed her against the wall forcefully, but it was obvious to see that she didn't mind. In an instant, his mouth was on hers, and he found himself foretting everything - that he had a girlfriend, that she had a boyfriend, that they _obviously_ were cheating on their boyfriend and girlfriend with one another. As they passionately kissed, all of his sorrows, his worries, his life...it all vanished. All he could think about was her. All he could feel was her. All he wanted, needed was her._

_In his mind, his girlfriend, Jo, didn't exsist. In his mind, her boyfriend, Darrell, didn't exsist._

_His hands came up to touch her beautiful locks, and he twisted the light brown strands that looked like melted chocolate in his hands. He tugged them back playfully, and she laughed against his lips. It was hard right now to imagine how harsh and blunt she could be at times towards not only him, but others as well._

_He whispered her name against her ear, and was satisfied to see that she shuddered, her lips trembling against his._

_Slowly, he used his tongue to pry her lips open, and then his tongue went into the moist cavern of her mouth. Her body trembled; her hands came up to his hair, and her fingers tangled themselves into his dirty blond locks, her back arching..._

* * *

Kendall jerked up in bed, sweat marking his brow as he panted loudly, looking wildly about the room. That dream...it had been occurring for many nights, ever since the day he had seen _her_, Scarlett Chambers - or "Cello," as she wanted to be called for some reason unknown. Apparently, she had come from Texas, though this was rather obvious since her accent was, obviously, Southern.

The minute he had laid eyes on her, he had been deeply attracted. But, of course, someone as pretty as her _had_ to have a boyfriend, and said boyfriend was a boy named Darrell Thomas. He was huge, and taller than Kendall by a few inches. _Obviously_ - Kendall was scared of him.

But it wasn't only Darrell that kept Kendall away from Scarlett, it was also _Jo_ who kept him away. _Jo_...Kendall's girlfriend.

Now, don't get him wrong, Kendall liked Jo. She made him happy. She was wonderful, beautiful. She was everything he needed - and more. But Scarlett...she pulled her towards him - not physically, of course. But, still, there was something that drew him towards her. Something in her shocking gold eyes that Kendall couldn't help but respond to.

And so, the dreams started the night after he had seen her.

The dreams weren't _exactly_ the same, but rather identical. He was always kissing her. She was always kissing him. He always made the first move. She was never submissive. These dreams shaked Kendall to the bone...but he didn't seem to mind.

Idly, he wondered if Scarlett felt the same way he did. Maybe...maybe not. After all, she _did_ seem happy with her boyfriend, Darrell. Yet she was always throwing him some dark, meaningful glances. It seriously threw him off-kilter, and made him wonder if she actually perfered Darrell over himself. He wasn't sure if he perfered Jo over Scarlett, and this wasn't a good thing.

Feeling attracted to someone who wasn't your girlfriend was bad. After all, Jo gave him everything he wanted, everything he needed. She was sweet, and nice, and wonderful, and never treated him as harshly as Scarlett sometimes did. So..._why did he have these weird dreams of himself and Scarlett getting together behind their respective boyfriend/girlfriend's backs?_

Kendall didn't understand - and part of him didn't want to.

She was staring at him again. In same intense way she always did. The intense way that made his toes curl, his back straighten, his eyes narrow. But then she turned, smiled at Darrell, and kissed him soundly on the lips. Kendall's hands fisted themselves at his sides, and his tall frame shook. He forced himself to look away, towards Jo, and simply smile when she asked him if he was feeling fine.

"Yeah, Jo. I'm feeling alright." He leaned down and pecked her lips.

He felt Scarlett's eyes bore into his face. He could _feel_ her anger and jealousy, and couldn't stop himself from smirking. Jo never noticed, though; she never truly noticed. Darrell didn't, either. Simply laughed and teased about the PDA Kendall and Jo always seemed to have.

Kendall laughed and teased him about the PDA Scarlett and Darrell always seemed to have, and saying how he wanted to throw up whenever they did so.

He wasn't joking.

* * *

_"Why are you always teasing me...?" He whispered in her ear, nibbling the lobe._

_She shuddered, arched her back. Didn't answer. He knew that she wouldn't answer this question - ever. It never stopped him from asking, though. In these dreams, she never said anything, even though he did._

_"Minx..." He whispered once more, his fingers coming under her shirt and gently grazing the skin there. Once more, she shuddered, arched her back. A hiss left her lips, and she kissed his neck. He bit his lip, fisting the fabric of her skirt and _pulling_ -_

* * *

Scarlett and Kendall were lounging near the pool; for the first time in a long time alone. No Darrell or Jo in sight. In fact, Kendall's friends - Logan, Carlos and James - weren't around either; they were still sleeping in the apartment. It was dark out, and no one was around. Kendall didn't fully remember through his sleepy haze when Scarlett had joined him.

He had woken up from another of his dreams - one that had almost gotten very explicit - and walked downstairs and into the pool area, and sometime later, Scarlett had shown up. He never said anything to her; she never said anything to him.

The two simply sat in blissful silence, simply staring up at the stars from their respective lawn chairs...until Scarlett got off of hers and laid down on top of him. Out of instinct, Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist, and they went back to star-gazing in complete silence.

It was weird how natural this whole thing seemed; like they were a couple, like they had done this before, like there was nothing wrong with him being so intimately together this way; her on top of him, him holding her close to his chest. It was very wrong - something that they shouldn't be doing, but Kendall wished they could've been doing something _more_ than just him holding her on top of him.

Kendall wished they were kissing; Kendall wished they were together; Kendall wished that Darrell and Jo were completely out of the picture.

Of course, one never _always_ got their way.

* * *

_"You know, I think I may just love you." He told her seriously._

_She said nothing, only smiled up at him, as if she was silently telling him that she had known this little secret all along, but simply never wanted to tell him - or she simply couldn't. This frustrated him greatly, and so he leaned over and kissed her passionately._

_Of course, like always, she responded. Kissed him back equally as passionately, if not more._

_He fisted her hair, and dipped her down low, keeping his lips attached with hers; not wanting to _ever_ let her go._

_...it sucked how he could only have her properly in his dreams..._

* * *

Kendall couldn't help himself when he saw them - Scarlett and Darrell - kissing; he turned his face away and glared down at his hands. And Logan, being Logan, caught this action almost immediately.

"Dude - don't tell me." He said in a horrified voice, as if Scarlett was his sister twice removed or something. James and Carlos stopped bickering and turned over to look at them - wow; out of all the times to stop fighting, they chose a moment such as this one? Kendall was glad that Jo wasn't around to hear what just might happen between him and his three friends next.

"What are you talking about, Logan?" Asked James, raising an eyebrow.

Logan barely glanced over at him. "Don't tell me that you actually _like_ Scarlett! You both have significant others, Kendall - you _do_ know that, right? Plus, Jo is _much _better than Scarlett. I mean, Scarlett's a nice girl an' all, but she's just as scary as Camille at times!" He cautioned him. Kendall's knuckles turned white, and for the first time, he_ seriously _wanted to punch Logan's face in.

"Don't talk about Scarlett that way, Logan. She's not all that bad, y'know. And I _realize_ that we have "significant others," Logan, which is why I'm trying my best to stay away from her." Kendall said to his friend in a low voice. James and Carlos were shocked at what Logan had just said, and all they did was stare at the bickering friends with eyes wide open and mouths agape. Apparently, they all didn't really like Scarlett too much. Why? Kendall had absolutely no idea.

But he didn't care.

He got up and, not even listening to his friends, walked away from them. He felt _her_ eyes on him the whole time, and quite frankly, for some reason, this angered him greatly. It was like she knew what was going on, but could care less.

* * *

"I love baseball." She told him one night, when they were lounging on a lawn chair at night time. No one was around, and she was sitting atop him like usual. Every night this happened; he'd get up from a dream and come down to the Palm Woods' pool, lay down in a lawn chair and soon enough, Scarlett would show up and sit right on him, and he'd wrap his arms securely around her.

"Yeah?" He murmured. She nodded her head, almost smacking him in the face. Kendall let out a chuckle.

"Yeah. It's really...exhilarating. I _love_ baseball, though I don't play much of it. It's still fun to watch and play, though," She giggled then, "And stealing bases is pretty tricky, but completely worth it." He laughed with her, though they both knew that wasn't really _that_ funny.

"I love hockey." He whispered in her ear, and smiled when she shivered.

"Yeah?" Scarlett murmured in amusement.

"Yeah. Just like baseball is exhilarating for you, it's exhilarating for me. I love it. Playing is better than watching, though. And body slams, while not tricky, are still fun. Though when you yourself get body slammed...it hurts like a mother." They both laughed at that, and Kendall felt his heart soar, knowing that she was laughing at something he had said.

"I've got a little sister, Katie," He told her after a moment's pause, "She annoys me at times, but I love her and would do anything for her, along with my mom. We're a rather small family after my dad..." Kendall trailed off, but then continued, "But, nevertheless, we're a _close_ family, and at the end of the day, I'm glad my dad's not around."

Silence. There was complete silence.

Kendall hoped she wouldn't ask about his dad; if he was alive or not, if he left his mom or not. He didn't want to speak about him to anyone, not even Scarlett. It was something only him and his three best friends knew - he wasn't thinking about telling Jo anymore, like he had before. He wanted to tell Scarlett, but perhaps after wards, if they started to grow more closer than this.

"I'm an only child. I've got a mom and dad, Courtney and John. They're rather protective of me, and they don't really like Darrell too much. But I love them a lot, and you know, I think they'd like you a lot if you ever met them properly rather me just telling you about them." He nodded his head, glad that she didn't ask about his dad, but wondering: would he ever meet her parents not as her friend, but as her boyfriend? Would she ever forget about Darrell and just...break up with the guy? Would he break up with Jo for her?

He didn't want to be so mean to Jo, though. Sure, he always thought about kissing Scarlett, holding her intimately. In his dreams, he cheated on Jo without a second thought, his emotions the only thing to guide him, but reality was far more different. He wanted to let her down gently, but also continue to be friends with Jo. After a few months or so, he'd get together with Scarlett _(after she, hopefully, would break up with Darrell)_ and then everything would be fine and dandy. He didn't want guilt to crowd him; never wanted to be the "mean guy" in the story who cheated on his girlfriend with some girl.

"You're lucky that you've got a little sister, you know?" Scarlett giggled, "I always wanted a little sister or brother all my life. It gets lonely when you're an only child."

Kendall laughed, trying to get his mind off of what he had been currently thinking about. "Oh please, _Cello_. Having a younger sibling isn't all it's cracked up to be. They're annoying, try to get you in trouble, and are always getting into your business uninvited. It's _not fun_. I'm jealous of _you_, having no younger brother or sister who bothers you night and day, rain or shine."

The two of them started laughing, and began arguing about whether or not having a younger sibling was a good thing or not.

It was strange how, sometimes, she completely annoyed him, while, other times, like this one right here, he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. _Attracted_ to her when he shouldn't be, because she has a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend and they are very happy with them, yet Kendall - and maybe even Scarlett feels this way - feels something missing when he's with his girlfriend.

And something that was missing is, without a doubt in his mind, Scarlett.

* * *

_"Don't go into the tall grass." She murmured teasingly in his ear, something she always said, and suddenly, there was tall grass everywhere._

_Her laughs seemed to be coming from every single direction, and he looked here and there wildly, trying to find where they were truly coming from. Footsteps came from behind him, and he turned around quickly. There was nothing there._

_Frowning, he looked around once more, but found not even a single thing._

_"Where are you hiding?" He yelled loudly. His response was a single, teasing laugh. This angered him, and he playfully looked around for her. His blood singed in his veins, his heart thumped in his chest, his breaths came out in short, quick pants that were the only things he could hear now._

_And then, suddenly, something tackled him from behind. Not hard enough to make him fall on his face, but hard enough for him to stumble forward a few steps._

_"Boo." She whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping atop his back, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. She fit snuggly behind him, and he placed his hands under her knees, walking through the tall grass, feeling contentment washing through him._

_In reality, it was like they could never be together. His friends didn't like her; he had Jo; she had Darrell; there were so many things that kept them apart._

_In his dreams, however, they were inseparable, free to do whatever they wanted to, whenever they wanted to. Everyone else be damned. In his dreams, everything was wonderful; life was wonderful._

_Kendall realized that he wanted to stay here, with Scarlett, in his dreams, forever._

_But nobody _always_ got what they wished - well, dreamed in Kendall's case, for. At least he could enjoy this dream for tonight - he'd figure out what to do to make Scarlett his later on in life, in reality._

**Silent Knight: *hides behind computer* Sorry for making it so...un-kiddish, guys. This truly went above and beyond K+, did it not? But I tried my best to keep it at T and not escalate it to M. Hopefully you guys don't think it was wrong of me to do so, but Kendall's a **teenage boy**, so **of course** he'd have _some_ sort of "fantasy" with Scarlett, right! Right?**

**Anywho, seventyeightviolet, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and didn't mind that this was so different from my other writing styles. Y'know, the whole choppy scenes, choppy dreams, sort of thing that I did in this one that I didn't do with the others.**

**Review, request, anything. I'll appreciate it. =)**

**Until next time!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	7. GrassyBTRKariluv: Lean On Me

_Title: Picture Perfect Memories With BTR_

_Summary: Well, it's the most cliched thing to do...but I'm doing it. Do you want a one-shot with one of the BTR boys? Then it's your lucky day! *Sign up sheet and whatnot inside*_

_Genre: Friendship, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

**Silent Knight: Hey all! =) See? I can update things a lot...er, sometimes, anyway. I **do** realize that I've got some stories that I haven't updated, yet I am favouring others and even **adding** more stories, which I know is irritating some of you guys, and I know it's not fair and all but...I'm sorry! *winces* Sometimes I loose interest for a while, or my plot bunny vanishes, or I get writer's block, yada, yada, yada. Authors out there should know how it is and all that junk. But, ANYWAY, onto THIS story, huh? Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Oh, and remember, I only own these oneshots and basically the all-around plot for these oneshots. OCs and BTR are NOT MINE, obviously.**

* * *

**Picture Perfect Memories With BTR**

**6. GrassyBTRKariluv: Lean On Me**

Summary for "Lean On Me" - Logan has known Kendall for a long time, but he has known Karina Minley (OC) for even longer. All he could think was this: why would someone break up with such a bright girl? Logan/Karina friendship, some Kendall/Karina.

* * *

_Deep breaths, Logan. It's not too bad. You can do this, you can do this. You've known her for _so long_, so why should this phase you?_

_...oh, right. Because one of your friends was the one who broke her heart, dummy, not just some random jerk she did a project with or met up with in a coffee shop or something else that was as ordinary as that!_

_What should I do, then? I don't want to damper things with Kendall, but I don't want to damper things with Karina, either!_

Logan groaned, mulling what he should say to her the moment he saw her over and over...and over and over and over. He knew she was in her room, crying, probably waiting for him to show up. He also knew that Kendall wasn't in such a great mood either; though he had been the one to break up with her, Logan knew that Kendall didn't wish ill upon her, not at all. Kendall Knight wasn't that type of guy, but his best friend, Karina Minley, probably thought so. For now, anyway; Karina was a great girl, she'd get over this and bounce back.

But Logan knew that things would never be the same between Kendall and Karina ever again, even ten years from now, probably. They'd still look back to this moment, when they had been boyfriend and girlfriend and unexpectedly broke up because _obviously_ their relationship was going nowhere and they had no idea how their _romantic_ relationship was different from their friendship.

Sighing, he finally managed to build up enough courage to knock, he raised his hand and knocked two times in a row, then put down his shaky hand, waiting for the door to the apartment to open.

It finally did, and a worried-looking Madelina Minley was the one to do so. She had a frown in her face, and the light was gone from her eyes, but when her eyes landed on Logan, they brightened hopefully. Logan couldn't help but wince inwardly at this; Madelina always enjoyed having Logan around, even when he had been very young, only two years old. She thought that he'd know exactly what to say to Karina, which he didn't, but he tried his best to keep a brave face and smiled at Madelina.

"Mrs. Minley." Logan said politely.

_Mrs. Minley_ rolled her eyes. "No need for that, Logan - I already told you; Madelina is just fine. Come on in. We've all been expecting you; Karina especially." Worry came back in her eyes, and Logan couldn't help but give Madelina a hug before entering the apartment, looking over to where Karina's bedroom was. Karina's mother led the way to him, and obediently, he followed, heart pounding and brain swimming.

_What should I say to her when I see her? Should I hug her? Say hi first? Say nothing at all and just sit next to her? Listen to her sob? Ask if she's fine? Ask her what happened even though Kendall already told me what happened? Hmm...maybe I _should_ ask her - y'know, to get her side of the story. But what if she doesn't want to talk about it, and since I asked her, this causes her to cry even more?_

_Gah! I'm the worst best friend _ever_!_

Madelina slowly opened the door to Karina's room, and there she sat, on her bed, crying softly into her brother, Jon Minley's shoulder. The boy looked angered, as if he wanted to bash something in - Logan had no doubt that that "something" was Kendall's face. Though Jon made fun of Karina a lot, it was obvious that the boy cared deeply for his little sister.

Jon looked up when the door opened, and he smiled at his mother and sister's best friend.

"Karina," He whispered to his sister, "Look who's come to see you, dude."

Karina looked up, and her clear brown eyes sorrowfully looked up at him. Her almond-shaped eyes were clouded with tears, most of them turning into watery droplets and falling down her pale cheeks like crystal shards. It was painful to watch, but Logan put up a brave front like he had before, with Karina's mother, and smiled as softly and tenderly as he could at her.

This only caused her to burst into more tears.

Logan immediately went to her side, and Jon allowed Karina to be transferred into his long and awkward arms instead, Karina hugging his lanky frame rather than clutching onto her brother's muscular one instead. Jon got up, clapped Logan on the shoulder once, and then left the room. Madelina stood there for a while longer, just staring sadly at the scene in front of her, and Logan realized that she no doubt felt as helpless as Logan himself was feeling right about now.

"Um...Madelina? Would you mind making Karina's favourite?" _Chicken Alfredo_, Karina's favourite food to eat. It was also, strangely, her comfort food as well. Not ice cream like most girls, but Chicken Alfredo. When she had once admitted this to him, the brainiac couldn't help have laughed, but now that he had watched as she ate her comfort food more times than he could count, it was simply nothing to laugh about anymore, just one teensy, interesting little fact about her.

Karina's mother nodded her head, grateful to be able to do _something _for her daughter, and promptly left the room to prepare the dish.

And then, the two best friends were left alone on the bed; one crying, the other trying their best to be as helpful as they could be, but epically failing to do so at all. After all, the brainiac _was_ simply that; a brainiac. Logan wasn't one to console people, and was _very_ socially awkward, especially when it came to such personal times as this.

"You...h-how you holding up?" Logan asked nervously, clutching onto her back tighter.

She had stopped crying by then, sniffling and sighing. "Terrible, truthfully. I-I mean, I _knew_ Kendall and I would break up one day and all, but...it came so suddenly and then, the tears wouldn't stop falling, and I couldn't look him in the eye anymore. It was so _embarrassing_, crying in front of him like some little weakling." At the height of 5'3, and weighing roughly 110 pounds, Karina Minley was someone you'd think was a weakling, but she wasn't.

Karina was a socially awkward person like Logan, yes, but she was smart like him as well. She was loving and caring and beautiful and always valued family and friends before all the rest, even before her own physical welfare. She was always there when you needed her, and when you said nothing and tried your best to silently suffer, it didn't matter, for she somehow _already knew_, as if she was a mind reader or something. Karina always looked out for others, always cared and cherished and never tried to be selfish.

To see her in such pain...it sometimes made Logan's heart hurt, to see someone as caring and giving as her to be so broken and fragile in moments like these. And, though Logan wanted to be mad at Kendall, he couldn't. Kendall was his friend, and he cared for Karina too, yes, and he didn't want her to be as hurt as she had been; this Logan knew very well. But Kendall couldn't have tried to console her, for Karina had bolted from the scene, and Jon hadn't allowed him to see her when he came to her apartment because he was very protective of her, and never really liked Kendall to start with.

"Do you...do you...hate him?" He asked softly, wishing the answer would be _no_, because how weird would it be, being friends with someone whom your best friend hated, and for a good reason too, at that?

"No," She whispered against his t-shirt, "I mean...he cares for me, I know that. You know I'm not that trusting, and at first I don't let people in, but Kendall, just like Carlos and James, fought to try and find a place in my heart, and I guess...I had mistaken that for love or something. Kendall probably did, too. And...a-and we g-got together," Tears gathered in her eyes at this point, threatening to spill over, "...w-without knowing that we weren't...m-meant to be, as corny as that may sound."

He sighed heavily, leaning back so she could lean comfortably against his body. "No, Karina. That doesn't sound corny at all." He told her quietly, frowning sadly as he thought about Kendall and Karina, laughing with one another, joking with one another, teasing one another. They always _had_ had a great friendship: perhaps they had mistaken that for love. It happened to the best of them, Logan supposed.

"Don't worry, Karina - he'll always be your friend, no matter what. You guys might not be the same, but...that's life. Sometimes, you need to take risks, even if that might mean getting hurt in the end: that's what shapes you into what you'll be in the future, what will shape you into the person people will look up to and admire. Maybe, though it seems stupid, getting hurt is exactly what you need, though it might not seem like it to start with; 'cause, if you get hurt, you'll look back and understand what went wrong, what you did wrong, and that's how people learn from their mistakes." He whispered to her.

Karina looked up at him in wonder, drying her eyes, and gave him a soft smile. "...y-yeah, Logie. You just might be right about that." She told him.

Logan grinned. "_Just_? Oh, Karina - you wound me!" She began giggling, and smiled against his shoulder as she leaned onto him again, and Logan felt himself relaxing, realizing that he had said the right things, done what he should have, and that, being a best friend wasn't as hard as it seemed like, especially when he had such a great best friend like Karina by his side always there for him. And if she was always there for him, then he would be there for her, too. After all - one day, he'll need someone to lean on, and Karina would be there for him, no doubt.

For that's what best friends do. That's what Karina and him do.

* * *

After a while, Madelina poked her head in, and smiled when he saw a smiling and giggling Karina talking with a grinning and chuckling Logan. "Hey, guys. I got you two some Chicken Alfredo."

Karina's eyes brightened considerably, making her mother laugh as she handed them their plates. With a soft smile, she turned around to leave when Logan piped up with, "Hey, Madelina? Would you, Jon and Mr. Minley -"

"Arie." Madelina corrected.

"- _Arie_ like to join us in here? I'm thinking Karina's feeling better now, and would like some more company." Karina nodded to confirm Logan's decision, and Madelina's smile turned even wider at this, knowing that her daughter is feeling better than she had beforehand, when her best friend so to speak wasn't around.

"You got it." Madelina left to call her husband and son, feeling the burden on her heart simply drift away.

* * *

**Silent Knight: I was going to end it at, "That's what Karina and him do," but I felt like making it more...comfort-y, so I decided to have a happy!Karina at the end just for the heck of it. And now, just imagine the Minley family and Logan sitting around in Karina's room eating food and laughing and talking...doesn't that warm you up? Make you smile? Tear up a bit, maybe? Yeah - that's what I was hoping for.**

**Anywho, GrassyBTRKariluv, hopefully this oneshot was enough to make YOU be all warm and whatnot? Along with other readers out there? Hopefully? *puts on hopeful face***

**Well, whatever - hopefully that does happen, and you guys continue to send in requests and reviews to just encourage me, even. That'll be GREATLY appreciated! =)**

**Until next time!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
